


A Day In The Life of Dan and Phil in: Phil’s Bedroom

by citizen101erased



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen101erased/pseuds/citizen101erased
Summary: Daniel Howell and AmazingPhil have done a Day In The Life video every year for several years running. For some reason 2017 seems to be the exception. But what no one knows is that there is a video. It just never got published, for reasons heretofore unknown. Those reasons will be revealed here. Today. Continue reading for exclusive Dan & Phil content that was never supposed to see the light of day...





	A Day In The Life of Dan and Phil in: Phil’s Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this weird-ass fic to the InDepthBants forum where this came up. We were messing around. Someone said "someone please write this". I said "yeah sure". I regret absolutely everything. Also: this is my first ever foray into Dan & Phil writing. It's been a while since I wrote anything at all, tbh, so I'm definitely rusty. This is not beta-ed, or checked at all after writing. Do we still do disclaimers in this day and age? No? Awesome. 
> 
> @ Dan and Phil in the incredibly unlikely case they see this: I'm so sorry for everything. Please be careful around candles. Love you xoxo 
> 
> Have fun???

_Daniel Howell and AmazingPhil have done a Day In The Life video every year for several years running. For some reason 2017 seems to be the exception. But what no one knows is that there is a video. It just never got published, for reasons heretofore unknown. Those reasons will be revealed here. Today. Continue reading for exclusive Dan & Phil content that was never supposed to see the light of day... _

_The video starts. It shows Phil in his bed with messy hair & his glasses on. _  

 

“Hey guys! Good morning! I just woke up, it’s 11 in the morning, and I thought today I’d do another day in the life!” _(sound of those creepy children cheering)_  “But first, let’s make some coffee!

_Jumpcut to next shot. Phil is sitting cross-legged on his bed, next to a coffeemaker balanced precariously on the edge of the bed. He’s holding a plastic plant container.  
_ “So I got my regular coffee mug and I’ve got my coffeemaker, time to get caffeinated!”  _He picks up a bag of coffee powder and immediately drops it, spilling the powder over his floor. Phil yelps.  
_ “Oh noooooo!”  _He laughs, looking up into the camera._ “Well, luckily enough there’s enough left for some coffee, so I’ll clean this up later.”

  _Jumpcut. Phil takes a sip of coffee and sighs happily. There’s a knock on the door._

  
“Phil? Are you up?”   
“Dan! Come in!”   
“Phil, have you seen- what the hell.” _Dan’s arm comes into view_  
“Phil?”   
“Yes?”   
“Why is the coffeemaker on your bed? And why is there coffee on your floor?”  
“I wanted to make a cup of coffee!”  
“Wait, is that camera on?”  
“Yes! Today’s the Day in our Life filming!”

_Dan sighs, and appears fully in view as he sits down on Phil’s bed.  
_ “Have you had breakfast yet?”  
 _Dan sighs again._ “No, because SOMEONE took the milk from the fridge. I’m assuming you have it here?”  
 _Phil pulls out milk and cereal._ “I do have it! I also have some bowls and cutlery.” _He takes out a kitchen bowl, a small white bowl, and what looks like their entire collection of spoons. He puts it all down on his bed and then reaches for the cereal boxes._ “Which one do you want?”   
 _Dan just grabs a box from Phil’s hands and starts pouring some in a bowl. Phil grabs the milk and starts adding it to Dan’s bowl but in his enthusiasm he spills some milk on his bed. Dan is visibly appalled and slowly takes the milk from Phil._

  _Jumpcut.  They are both spread out on Phil’s bed with their laptops, checking their social media. They’re also finally dressed in normal clothes instead of pj’s._

“So, Phil?”  
“Hm?”  
“What are we actually going to do today?”  
“Well, Dan. We are going NOWHERE.” _Phil’s eyes do that semi-creepy thing where they go all big._ _  
_ “Please stop. Seriously though. Nowhere? Phil, are you filming everything in your room?”   
“Yep.”  
“Are you ever going to explain why?”  
“Nope.”  
“Right.” _Dan sighs (again)._ “Do you have plans for things we can do in here then?”  
 _Phil wiggles his eyebrows at the camera.  
_ “Ok Phil time to delete your channel. Delet.It.” _Phil ignores Dan completely._  
“Anyway! I brought some snacks!”  
“Oh god.” _Dan looks simultaneously both fake-scared and legit-scared. It's kind of impressive._ _Phil lifts a box up to the camera. There’s Japanese writing on the side together with some kawaii characters.  
_ “I got us this box of Japanese snacks!” _He takes scissors from a drawer and waves them around. Dan immediately takes them from Phil.  
_ “Phil, what did we say about waving scissors around?”   _Phil somehow looks like a scolded child._ _Dan opens the box, and begins to laugh when he looks inside.  
_ “Phil, from what I can see there’s one box of strawberry pocky and everything else is different flavours of KitKat.” _(‘#notspon’ appears on the screen)  
_ “Wait, really?” _They both pull at the box at the same time, hitting their heads against each other._  
“Right, I’m just going to turn this box upside down.” Dan says while rubbing his head.

  _The KitKats are spread all over the duvet. The boys try some of them. The green tea ones are considered weird and not at all like green tea. The cheesecake ones are surprisingly alright. The wasabi ones are carefully tried then put aside as the boys gag._

  _Jumpcut. The KitKats are still there. Phil is still eating one and tries to talk with his mouthful._

 Nxt hhub wewe going do make glidder slim!” _Dan stares at him for a second, then sighs like he’s a longsuffering friend of a total idiot (don’t worry, it’s an act).  
_ “What Phil is TRYING to say is that he wants us both to make glitter slime since you guys seemed to like it when he made it a while back. Even though I had glitter everywhere for days afterwards despite not even being in the video.”  
 _They follow the same slime recipe Phil did before. Everything is fine, until the glitter comes out. Dan accidentally knocks over a vial. There’s rainbow-coloured glitter covering the bed, the floor, and Dan and Phil.  
_ “Dan!” _Phil whines. Dan stands up, grabs the camera, and the view pans to the floor, showing a mixture of instant coffee powder, milk, glitter, KitKat wrappers, and a small assortment of mismatched socks._  
“Aw fuck. It looks like a unicorn pooped on the floor.”

  _Jumpcut. They play with the slime for a bit. Honestly, it’s a bit boring, considering we’ve already seen this before. At least Phil left his room to use the table in his own slime video, but they’re actually staying here for this one. It’s getting increasingly strange to see these two grown men who live in a 2-floor apartment spend an entire day in a single, tiny, cramped bedroom._

  _Jumpcut. Phil suggests playing scrabble. Dan vetoes this.  
_ “Phil! How are we supposed to make Scrabble interesting to people watching?”  
“Well what else do you want to do then!”   
“Oh I don’t know, how about go outside and do something interesting?”   
“Are you telling me my room isn’t interesting.”  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m telling you.”  
“Well let me prove you wrong.” _Phil winks at the camera._  
“Seriously, stop doing that.”

  _Jumpcut. The doorbell rings. Dan jumps up and practically runs out of the room. Phil looks at the camera._

“Alright, You know what this room needs? Some coziness. I’m going to light some candles.”

_Quick speed-up montage of Phil lighting a worrying amount of candles._

  _Jumpcut. Phil is sitting down. Dan comes back into the room._

“This is a terrible idea, Phil. With all this mess everywhere? We’re probably going to accidentally set something on fire and die.”  
“We’ll be fine, I’m sure.”  
 _Dan sits down, carefully moving some KitKats (#notspon) out of the way to make place for the pizza boxes. He hesitates for a moment before putting the slightly greasy boxes on Phil’s bed linen. Then, with a glance at the mess everywhere and a slight shudder visibly running down his spine, he puts the boxes down and opens them._ _A discussion about hawaii pizza ensues. Dan is doing some incredibly sexual moaning over what looks like merely-decent pizza._

  _Jumpcut to the end of the pizza. Phil, without thinking about it, picks up an empty pizza box and casually flings it to the side. It hits several candles, that fall down the floor, right on top of the unicorn poo mix. It immediately catches fire (protip: glitter can be flammable)._ _We see both boys jump up and start screaming._

  _Jumpcut._ _Dan & Phil are standing outside, wrapped in safety blankets, next to a fire truck. Dan is holding the camera, vlogging style, while staring angrily at Phil._

“So, tell them what happened, Phil.”  
“Hey guys!" _Phil manages to still look cheery. One has to wonder why they brought a camera outside when their apartment was on fire. Let's put it down to 'typical YouTubers'._    
"So uh. Turns out glitter can burn. Learn from our mistakes, children! Be careful around candles!” He glances at Dan for a second. “Don’t worry about us! We’re fine, barely inhaled any of the toxic fumes. The apartment will also be fine, they say we’re probably allowed to go back in in a couple of hours, but only if we keep our windows open for a while. And I’m not allowed to sleep in my room for a couple of weeks. But it’s ok! We’re both alive and well and still have a place to live, and that’s what’s most important. Right, Dan? Dan?”

  _Dan just keeps glaring at Phil._

“I am banning candles from our house forever, just so you know.”  


_End card. The descriptions for their channels read "danwasalmostonfire" and "deleteamazingphil"._


End file.
